


花器

by lynol



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 奇蹟般存活下來的弦一郎找到了成為佛雕師的狼，本想要一雪前恥，卻發現失去主人的狼已經沒有了生存的意義。眼底無光的狼不再是他一心想打敗的那個男人，令他一時間不知所措。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 44





	花器

當永真發現狼開始雕猴子的時候，可說是驚訝極了，她從來沒見過狼雕刻佛像以外的東西。而後來訪，她更驚訝於這幅景象：一朵花插在草率刻成的木雕花瓶裡。那個總是如石頭般沈默不語、從造佛的過程中尋求寬恕或者垂憐的男人，會為了一朵花特地造一只器皿？

「哎呀？」她不敢置信的問，「你去摘了花？」

「一頭鹿叼來的。」狼一邊用鑿子修整手上雕像的細節，一邊用平淡的語氣回答她。

縱使不是對動物有特別研究的人，永真好歹也懂鹿不會平白無故叼花送人的道理。

要不是他自己去採的，就是有人送他的。會是誰呢？唉，說不準真是動物呢，永真腦海裡浮現一頭鹿咬了花送給狼的畫面，禁不住莞爾。

無論他的訪客是人是獸，這幾個月來狼變了很多，彷彿要回到九郎還在世時的那個他。

生氣蓬勃多了。

雖然他一直都是個沈默寡言的人，可眼裡的神采是不會騙人的。

「你知道這是什麼花嗎？」狼問她。這是兩年多來，他第一次主動開口。

永真淡淡一笑，「很遺憾，我並不知道。」她可也不是研究植物的人吶。

＊

在百花綻鳴以前、青澀的花苞們仍被冰霜凍著的季節，弦一郎在飄雪的冬夜裡闖入，高大的身軀裹著厚重的衣與帽，不似包覆鎧甲時那般魁武挺拔，但危險的氣場也足夠讓一介村民抖著下跪求饒，甘願用全部家當換取一條性命。

然而他闖入的不是一介村民的住所。在昏暗搖曳的燈火照耀中，獨臂的佛雕師背對著闖入者，依舊琢磨著手中的工藝。

他走到了那人的背後，確定自己的腳步聲傳入了對方的耳中。冬夜寂靜，雙方的呼吸聲在室內顯得格外清晰，他明白坐在地上的男人知曉了他的到來，卻仍一發不語。

死氣沈沈。

他期待的不是這樣一個反應，他期待眼前的人會在他闖入的瞬間抄起一把刀與他對峙。

被山寺的僧侶們奇蹟般救活後的日子，每一天每一天，復健的時候、訓練的時候、幫活的時候，他都在想，想著要用刀砍下狼的頭顱－－在他倆刀鋒相接的時刻，利刃貫穿彼此的胸膛，或許他能夠再削下狼的另一隻手腳，也或許最後落敗的仍是他，但這回他將徹底落入長眠的懷抱中不再醒來。就算不能一雪前恥，他也要在最激昂的戰鬥中死去。

然而他此刻見到的是一個徹底拋棄了戰鬥使命、身上早已沒有半點鋒芒的男人。

「站起來。」他說。

對方彷彿聾了一樣，規律的敲打木材的聲響沒有停下，甚至沒有半點遲疑。

「我叫你站起來！」弦一郎失去耐性，抽刀出鞘威脅道。

狼終於停下了動作，沒有照他所說的起身，而是轉過頭，用眼角的餘光表示他聽見了。此時此刻，過往的仇人要殺要剮，他一點意見都沒有。

因為死了主人，失去了苟活的理由嗎？

弦一郎不懂。他作為一介平民降生在這個烽火連天的時代，見識過弱肉強食的光景。這是強者建立的世界，沒有懦弱無能之人一點置喙的餘地。他願意為了得到究級的力量付出一切代價，並且憑藉一己之力攀上了高峰。

他無法以懦弱的姿態活在世上。他追求光榮的死亡，退敗後的苟活也是為了有朝一日東山再起，磨礪刀劍再次追求榮耀——如此驕傲，以致他不能接受，一個曾經打敗他、戰勝劍聖葦名一心的人，如此優秀強大的人怎麼能夠活成這副德性？

他氣急，單手把狼掀翻在地，刀尖抵著狼的鼻子。「你的刀呢？」

狼看了看他，然後看了看手上的雕刻刀。

「我不是說那個！」弦一郎扯過他手上的小刀扔進角落的陰影。

狼看了一眼空下的手，不知道該做什麼反應，只是別開了眼，想遠離那咄咄逼人的視線。

弦一郎嘆了口氣，站直身子，收刀入鞘。

他們兩個人，一個是失去國土的王，一個是失去主人的忍，在本質上又有什麼不同呢？都是未能伴隨自己的理想一同死去的、可悲的人罷了。

弦一郎坐了下來。坐在這偏僻、破舊的屋子裡，年久失修的木地板在他移動身子時發出抗議的聲響。狼坐起了身，木地板再次哀號。

說是對望也不大精準，許久沒有與人面對面相處，本就生性木訥的狼一直在迴避與他眼神對視。另一邊，弦一郎卻是死勾勾的瞪著他。

這麼多日子以來，自己滿腦子都是與狼對峙並將他殺死的畫面，現在人在眼前了卻是這副軟弱的模樣，就好像拉滿了的弓正要放箭，突然間鬆了弦一樣令人洩氣。

他該拿他怎麼辦呢？

「說話啊。」受不了靜默，和靜默逼得他在腦中編織出的新類幻想，弦一郎用命令的口吻要他出聲。

狼想了許久才悠悠吐出一句：「⋯⋯近來可好？」

被他這麼努力硬擠出的尷尬句子逗樂，弦一郎竟然笑了出來。「好，好極了。」很自然的一手搭到狼的肩膀把他攬了過來。「山裡的生活有趣多了，你想聽嗎？」

他說不說，狼其實沒什麼意見，也沒特別想聽的意思，但自小被養成順服的性格使得他反射性的回答：「請說。」

弦一郎掏出一小壺酒。他在四處打聽狼的消息時，從一名富裕的驛站老闆那裡摸走的－－光明正大，硬生生從老闆面前拾起放進自己懷裡，而老闆眼睜睜看著酒被他奪走也不敢有一絲違抗。

他邊飲酒邊敘舊，一會把壺口塞到狼的嘴邊，狼別開頭，被他擰了回來，硬是灌了一口。又一會，他有些微醺了，說得興致正熱，狼也被他揣進了懷中，他感受到狼想掙脫的時候，下意識的就加重手勁，把人箍在原處。

「別人在說話的時候，就要認真聽！」他說著有些口齒不清了，醉態顯露。

狼被他箍在懷裡，吐出的氣息吹到了他手上。一時間他有些迷茫。弦一郎一手捉著狼的臉，抬高讓自己看清楚了，這張他連在夢裡也想著要追殺的面孔。

對了，他冒著寒冷的雪夜前來，是想要⋯⋯他是想要⋯⋯

⋯⋯想要什麼？

等他反應過來時，他的吻已經離開了狼的嘴角。

狼沒有反抗。沒有不愉快的模樣。只是安靜的接受了他的吻。

他感到有些暈眩。怪了，這個屋子本來有這麼大嗎？牆角正一步步的遠離他。他以為狼也要飄走了，出手把人又抓得更近了些。

於是他感覺到了，跳得鮮明的脈搏，他可以想見噴張的血液在狼的皮肉底下流淌，只要他刀鋒一劃下去，就會噴出豔麗的生命之花。想到這裡，他的呼吸沈重了起來，吞吐間滿是燥熱。

弦一郎沒有辦法清晰的回憶起當晚發生的一切細節。模模糊糊間，他隱約記得他拿出了住持送給他的脂膏。念在他出身尊貴的份上，寺方贈與他不少奢侈品。多麼盎貴的東西，要宰殺幾隻牲畜才能填滿這一小袋，他們讓他保有過往的尊嚴，讓他在天冷的時候能搽上預防肌膚乾裂的油脂。但他沒有他們想的那般脆弱，他不是嬌生慣養的公子，硬朗的體質用不上它。之所以仍隨身攜帶，只是出於一絲對昔日華貴的眷戀罷了。

除了油脂在他手掌間抹開留下的冰涼印象，他還記得那晚木地板的聲響，吱吱呀呀吵個不停，像一群嘻笑打鬧的小孩。在它們吵嚷的間隙裡，是狼壓抑到極致的喘息。

＊

那是永真第一次發現狼有些不一樣了。他收下了她拿來的物資，並且點頭無聲向她道謝。他很快又埋首回工作裡頭，但他沈默時築起的高牆像是破了個口，不像過往那樣堅定到讓人心死的地步。

她覺得事有蹊蹺，在附近繞了一下，發現四周有打掃整理過的痕跡。

真難得啊。

雪已經停了，新嫩的綠芽從雪地裡冒出頭來。她找了一座被鋸斷的樹墩坐了下來，欣賞這初春的風景。葦名城陷落以後，她隱姓埋名在村中行醫，仁心傳遍鄉里，以致事務繁忙，鮮少能有這樣清淨的時刻。

從這裡看不見狼埋首作業的身影，但能隱隱聽見鑿木的聲音。事情過了兩年，他也開始走出來了嗎？

＊

弦一郎再次出現的時候，狼正在外頭的雪地裡撿拾能夠利用的木材。形狀完好的倒木砌成小塊後可以用作素材，殘缺的樹枝則作柴燒。只有一隻手臂的緣故，這件工作進行起來是有些麻煩，但仍沒有動搖他塵封義肢的想法。

當他結束完任務正要打道回府，赫然被一尊巨大的陰影擋住去路。

「如果是想戰鬥的話請回去吧，我已經發誓過不再拿起殺人的刀了。」

「我不是來和你廝殺的。」

不由分說，來客把他壓到一旁的樹前，他手上的木材散落一地，肩上的揹架砸在樹腳。

「好冷⋯⋯」當弦一郎扒開他的前襟時，狼忍不住吐了一句。

「馬上就不會冷了。」忙碌的嘴一面這麼說著，一面迫不及待在眼前人的鎖骨上留下印記。手也探了進去，摸索著爬過胸脯，掐著那略嫌不夠豐腴的腰桿。

慾火確實蒙蔽了一時的寒冷，可當他脫了袴才發現——

唔、這還真是冷啊⋯⋯

對自己的失態感到困窘，弦一郎輕咳一聲，整理衣裝綁回了腰帶。隨後他一肩扛起捆著木材的揹架，雙手抱起狼往小屋走去。

「我可以自己走。」狼抗議。

「噓。」弦一郎要他安靜。

體型上的差異讓這件事看上去輕鬆得有些滑稽。踢開門扉後，弦一郎把他放到地上，動作輕柔得讓他感到詫異。狼本來想著他肯定會把自己扔在地上，弄不好還會摔傷。

「這裡夠溫暖了吧？」劈頭一問。

狼只是出手想拿他的木材。弦一郎在半空中擒住那隻手，彎下身去湊到他臉前硬是要一個回應。

「火爐需要添柴了。」狼撇過頭看向屋子深處的火爐，空空如也，只底部一團燒盡的漆黑餘燼。

弦一郎放開他的手，擅自拿走了木材一股腦往火爐裡扔，用一旁的燧石點上了火。狼眼睜睜看他把可以雕的材料一併燒了，倒是沒有出聲抗議。

火升起來以後，室內暖了起來，弦一郎在火邊面朝著狼坐下，拍了拍自己的大腿，示意他自行過去。

狼靠近他到差兩步的距離便停了下來。弦一郎不耐煩的匝了一聲，把他給扯過去拽在懷裡。體型的差異使得狼看上去像被包覆起來了。

手探進了敞開的衣襟，因終日練武而粗糙的指腹在狼的脅上遊走。狼完全沒有侷促不安的反應，明顯很習慣這樣的愛撫。弦一郎從經驗裡便很輕易判斷出上一回肯定不是狼的第一次。第一次會是誰？⋯⋯梟嗎？這念頭讓他反胃，很快就不多想了。

少了酒精的麻醉，這回他清楚意識到兩人的體型差異在某些部位也是一樣懸殊。上次他是怎麼放進去的？

「你不會痛嗎？」在進行準備工作時他問。

「會痛。」這次狼倒是答得飛快。他吃痛而加快的呼吸證實了他的答覆。

「為什麼不反抗？」弦一郎掐著他的腰，像鷹用爪攫住獵物那般。

狼把臉別得更開了。

「為什麼？」鷹爪把獵物抬了起來。

「⋯⋯這是應得的。」狼好不容易吐出這句，神色哀戚，失焦的雙眼彷彿看著不存在的景色。

是因為九郎？

無法名狀的不悅在弦一郎心中如失控的火勢漫天燒起，他以為自己早已摸透了這種感覺——在競爭中想方設法、抹除對手脫穎而出的好勝心。權力的角逐、資源的奪取，他太熟悉了，但他從沒有在看著一個人的時候有如此深刻的獨佔慾。

醋意。

「贖罪？」他露出輕蔑的笑，冷眼看著他底下的人，在他的撩撥下坦露出的嫵媚模樣，「別騙人了，你分明很喜歡。」

鷹開始享用他的獵物，撕裂般的痛苦讓狼哀嚎出聲，木地板也隨著他的掙扎發出刺耳的尖叫。

弦一郎停下動作，「這地板好吵啊。」他把狼從地上抱了起來，

地板又吱呀哀鳴了幾聲，狼的背撞在牆上，磅的一聲。木牆比地板穩固多了，在激烈的撞擊下僅是規律的發出陣陣悶響。

爐火滅了，他們兩人都沒有發現。

＊

春寒料峭的季節，受風寒的人總是特別多。永真萬萬沒想過狼也會是其中一個。聽著他又是咳嗽又是哈嚏，看來她對他的印象也該是時候更新了。

據狼所言，他前幾天去採集木材的時候遠遠被一頭老虎盯上，和牠周旋了好長一段時間才脫身，在野地裡耽擱而著涼了。

永真半信半疑，她猜測狼就是太固執了，在選材上放了太多心思，因為自己的鑽牛角尖在雪地裡逗留了太久。

現在正是融雪的時刻，她叮囑他不可再莽撞外出，眼神一掃，瞧見了那尊猿猴雕像。

永真笑問：「這附近有猴子嗎？」

「嗯？」狼聽聞她的發問，心不在焉的回了：「啊。有啊。」

＊

弦一郎第三次來的時候什麼也沒發生，他默默的帶來了一朵花，遞到狼的面前。

雪白花瓣、高雅的形狀，有點像百合，但又長得不太一樣，也沒有那種強烈到逼人的香氣，只淡淡的散發出一縷清幽的氣息。

狼正坐在火邊裹著毛毯，時不時咳嗽，一旁散落著永真給他送來的、裝著食物和藥品的袋子。他收下花後只是隨手把它放到一旁的地上。

「風寒？真不像你啊。」一開始看到他那副模樣，弦一郎只是嘲笑的說著風涼話。一會他越想越不對勁，「是因為我的緣故？」

狼點了點頭。

像犯了錯被逮到的孩子一樣，弦一郎摀著嘴，看上去有些心煩氣躁。很快的他像想到彌補的辦法了似的，果斷卸下肩上的斗篷蓋到狼的身上。

狼並沒有告訴他，有原本那件毛毯其實已經夠暖了。再暖一點也不錯，他想。

「那個人一直都會來嗎？」弦一郎在他面前坐了下來，看著永真帶來的那些裝物資用的袋子。

「是的。」

弦一郎瞇起眼睛，「你們沒有什麼吧？」

「什麼？」狼沒有馬上領悟到他的意思。

「你喜歡她嗎？」

狼從沒想過這種可能性，嚇得多咳了好幾聲。「⋯⋯是一位值得尊敬的人。」

「沒有其他的想法？」湊得死近，兩人的額頭都快貼在一起了。

狼搖了搖頭。

弦一郎又盯著他看了好一陣，恨不得看穿他是否說謊。然後他很快想起狼是撒不了謊的類型，才又甘心的移開視線。「也是。如果有的話，我會看出來的。」

狼長吐一口氣，闔上了雙眼，一個放鬆下來瞬間就落入了夢鄉。

他夢見了一條龍。沒有任何理由，他認出了那是九郎。他沒有印象九郎和他說了什麼，只記得那種安心的感覺。在他入眠以後，弦一郎枕著自己的手臂，蜷在他身邊也睡了下來。

當他醒來以後，天亮了，鳥兒在初春的枝頭歌唱。弦一郎已經離開，留下他身上那件斗篷，和魁梧身型壓在毛毯與斗篷上的印痕。

還有那朵花。

他本來想把它扔了，但是他看著突然想起了九郎。想起了梟。然後想起了塵世的一切。於是他拿了一只空的水杯，把花放了進去。


End file.
